Children of the Morrighan
|avgstrength = 116,490 |rank = 11 |score = 31.22 }} Children of the Morrighan is a sanctioned alliance whose members mostly inhabit the Black sphere. It was created on August 28th, 2016 via the merger of Pax Corvus and The Sandstorm Confederacy. History In the Making! The Charter of Children of the Morrighan On this the 28th of August in the year of the common era of 2016, being the 9th year of the existence of Digiterra, we do henceforth declare the establishment of the Children of the Morrighan. Being from the land of the Celts, we believe in the wheel of life. People and alliances are born and they die, only to be reborn again like the Phoenix of Legend. The world is eternal, those who inhabit it are not. And if we have all spent time in the summerland, we are now reborn anew. The Charter of the Children of the Morrighan Brollach The Children of the Morrighan exist for the sole purpose to promote the advancement of our people, to recognize the unique talents and contributions of every individual, to encourage their use for the good of all, and to protect our own from outside aggression. Amháin (I) - Application and Membership Membership is open to all who share our values and are willing to defend their fellow members fiercely and without hesitation. We are affiliated with no color block. Applicants must register on the alliance forum and submit an application for review. Applications will be thoroughly reviewed, and all information submitted for review will be verified prior to acceptance. Applicants must not be engaged in any acts of aggression against another alliance, or considered to be in a state of war with another alliance, or under reparations from any conflict. All members swear fealty and service to the Morrighan and the Morrigu. Members are encouraged to be active participants on the alliance forum. Members must vote in all actions where a membership vote is appropriately called for Disrespect, cowardice and/or fraud in any form will not be tolerated, and offenders will be subjected to punitive action including but not limited to immediate expulsion. A member nation may depart during times of peace if desired, but is expected to repay any loans or grants or commitments as they are able. Dhá (II) – Governance The Morrighan: The Great Queen is the sovereign of the alliance, and the Queen’s word is law. The Queen has the authority to appoint, to delegate, to create, amend, or override any policies and procedures deemed necessary for the good of the alliance. The Queen may exercise the final word in matters of external conflicts and internal disputes, except in the event of a no-confidence vote as outlined in part III. The Morrígu: The Queen’s most trusted advisers. The Queen may appoint as many advisers as deemed necessary at any time. The Morrigu is a council comprised of the following offices: Badb Catha: The Battle Crow, responsible for alliance defense and the education of alliance members in their military development. The word of the Battle Crow is the same as the word of the Queen in her absence. The Battle Crow assumes the Queen’s duties in the event of her departure. Macha: The Hearth of Home, responsible for facilitating the growth of the alliance through recruitment, and the growth and wealth of individual nations within the alliance including trade, technology and aid. Nemain: The Great Bender, responsible for facilitating relationships and communication with the world of Digiterra and other alliances who call it home, and within the alliance itself, including mediation and resolution of grievances. Apprentices: At any time, the Morrígu may appoint assistants to help them with their duties. Trí (III) - Grievances All higher positions are held for life or until resignation, except in the event of a vote of no-confidence. If the membership feels an officer is not suitably serving or representing the alliance, a vote of 2/3 majority of all members may remove that person from office. Every member must vote, and no member may be subject to punitive action for calling or participating in a no-confidence vote. Ceithre (IV) - Foreign Relations This alliance offers guest rights to the representatives of any alliance that honors its sovereignty, and in turn, recognizes the sovereignty of any affiliation, regardless of size or protectorate status. The Nemain has the right to expel any guest who acts dishonorably or disrespects the sovereignty of the Children of the Morrighan. Cúig (V) – Combat Unprovoked attacks or use of spies against a member of another sovereign alliance are strictly prohibited. Any who fail to abide this restriction will be held responsible for any and all reparations due, and may be subjected to retaliatory measures including but not limited to military intervention. Repeated failure to abide this restriction and/or failure to make satisfactory reparations in an acceptable time frame will result in expulsion. Skirmishing against unaligned nations are understood to be performed at one's own risk and peril. One who appears weak may fight back viciously. Above all, it is expected that all members conduct themselves honorably. Bullying, extortion, harassment of any kind are not to be tolerated on either side of the battlefield. Sé (VI) - Amending the Charter This Charter may be amended any any time as deemed necessary to accommodate the growth of the alliance and changing nature of Digiterra. Any member may propose an amendment to the charter for discussion on the forums. Final decisions on the acceptance of a proposed amendment rests with the Queen, who will make the decision after consultation with the Morrígu. Signed this the 28th day of August The Morrighan -Cerridwyn of Greenpeace The Morrigu -Randalla of the Hielands, Badb Catha -BigKif of Kifland, Macha -ConRed of The Crimson Republic, Nemain The Children of the Morrighan et. al. Diplomatic relations ;Status: